Lucina's Judgement
by Runaway Artist
Summary: During the events of Chapter 21. Alex (MU) and Lucina have their confrontation. Written with both a good and bad ending.
1. Judgement

Alex huffed and panted, having just ran away from the Shepherds. She didn't know where she was now, except that she was now alone, and that was for the best, even though she didn't want to leave them. She was at Validar's mercy, and could be controlled at any moment. She didn't know what would happen next if she stayed with them any longer, and potentially putting everyone's lives in danger.

No.

They were still in danger. As long as she was alive, she could still be controlled, still be used to kill, or anything Validar wanted her to do. Her throat tightened, and she held back tears, as she continued to try and catch her breath, having ran nonstop from the place. Of course, they tried to follow, but it was no use and she eventually lost them. However, in her mind, she could still see the pained expression on Chrom's face when she ran, and refused to return when he called for her.

Gods, this was painful.

She tried her best to keep the tears away, but a few came out. She had betrayed the Shepherds, and the end of the world would be soon, due to Validar taking the Fire Emblem and all its five Gemstones. They were better off without her, though. Maybe Virion could become their tactician, since he always beat her whenever they played chess. Yes, they would get by without her.

Now all she had to do was figure out how to end herself from the world, then they all would be safe from her...

"Alex?"

The sound of a female voice made Alex jump and whip around. Standing there, was Lucina, panting from having run after Alex for this long. So they didn't lose her, or at least Lucina hadn't. Quickly, Alex wiped away the tears in her eyes, as Lucina continued on.

"Might I have a word with you?" She asked, taking a step closer.

"S-stay back! ... What is it?" Alex didn't want the princess to get too close to her, in case she'd be controlled once more.

Lucina did as told, stepping back a bit away from the other female, and continued on. "It's about my father. I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he...died." Alex listened, and only nodded. The blue haired female took this as a sign to go on. "He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave right up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. ...I won't allow that to happen."

Alex couldn't help but smiled a bit as she nodded, sniffing. "I understand, you love him.. We all do."

"Alex, I... Please, forgive me.."

In one swift motion, Lucina draws Falchion, and points the tip of its blade to Alex's heart. Her breath caught in her throat, as her brown eyes widened at the sight of the blade being pointed at her. "L-Lucina..?" she breathed, and taking a step back.

"Stay where you are, Alex!" Lucina demanded as her grip tightened on the sword, and she stared at the female before her blade intently. "I have no choice. I must kill you.."

"What?... What madness is this?!" Alex found herself shouting, but knew somewhere in her mind, that was the best option.

"In my future, you..." The blue haired female paused, as she took in a deep breath. "You are my fathers murderer." The words came out slowly, and it felt like a punch in the face to Alex.

"No! Th-that's insane! Why would I kill Chrom?" She shouted at the princess, not believing her ears. But then again, she did. She dreamt it.

"I was not certain myself, until now... I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear. You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon..."

"Lucina, wait-"

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates." Lucina cut the other off. "If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Alex! I know this is murder, I... I know that..."

"Lucina, you don't have to-"

Once more, Lucina cut the her off. "Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done..."

Alex looked at the other, the two staring at each other for a moment, before Alex looked at the setting sky, wondering if this would be her last one to ever see again...


	2. Life

"...I do love Chrom, Lucina." Alex finally answered, before looking back at the blue haired female. Her thoughts were final, and she understood now what she wanted to do. "But I cannot just let you kill me."

There was another moment of silence. "I understand... Then draw your weapon! We shall let battle have the final judgment!" Lucina shouted.

"I am not going to fight you." Alex said, shaking her head.

"This must be done! For the greater of the world, and the future! Now, draw your weapon I said!"

Again, Alex shook her head. "I am not going to fight my best friend's daughter.."

"ENOUGH!"

The two woman jumped when they heard the familiar male voice. Chrom rushed over to the two, looking very angry.

Lucina looked at her father, and shook her head. "Father, you don't-"

"Lucina, lower your sword." Chrom said, his voice with power as well as anger.

"But, father-"

"LOWER YOUR SWORD!"

There was a moment of nothingness, until Lucina nodded. "A-all right.." she did as told, and brought the sword and her arm down to her side, looking away from Alex and her father. "..I can explain." she finally said, looking up a bit.

"There's no need. You're not the only one who can eavesdrop. I heard every word. Lucina, I know your heart is in the right place... But I trust Alex. You cannot shake my faith in her." Chrom said, her anger calming, but her voice was still full of power, with his heart in every word.

Lucina finally looked up at her father, and practically looked at him as if he were a madman. "This is not about trust! She'll be the death of you!" Lucina shouted, pointing at Alex with her free hand. It might as well have been a stab with the sword, as it hurt just as much to Alex.

"Alex and I have held fast through good times and ill... We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share. I believe in them more than some foretold "destiny."" Chrom explained. Once more, Alex felt the tears come to her eyes, moved by Chrom's kind words.

"That is easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself..." Lucina disagreed, shaking her head.

"Lucina, aren't our ties stronger here now than they were in your future? You said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bound tighter than ever, you and I. Not just as father and daughter... But as friends. We can change things—we already have...and we will again."

A moment of silence as a light breeze swept through the golden field of the setting sun, until Lucina finally answered. "Very well, father." She turned to face Alex, her eyes and expression much different than they were before. "I would ask your forgiveness, Alex, but I cannot expect it."

Alex shook her head, and smiled at the female a bit. "I do forgive you, Lucina." she said, understanding the purpose Lucina had.

"I pray... That is, I trust the both of you will prove me wrong. And that this future will fall to pieces before your bond ever would." With that, Lucina turned and left, walking back in the direction both her and Chrom had come from.

As the female walked away, Chrom turned to Alex, who felt her heart sink slightly and looked away from him. She almost abandoned their army, and she expected him to be very angry with her, and possibly kick her out of the Shepherds, which might have been a good thing. However, what she wasn't expecting, was Chrom suddenly hugging her tightly.

"You're my closest friend, Alex, and I fully trust you." he said, and once more Alex felt the heart he put into every word he spoke. "We'll find a way to stop Validar. Don't you worry. I know you'll never betray me."

Again, the tears came, and Alex openly cried, not having the will to hold them back any longer. She put her arms around Chrom and hugged him tightly, and he comforted her until she stopped crying, and the two returned back to the Shepherds together.


	3. Sacrifice

"...Very well. I forfeit my life."

Alex knew the best for everyone would be for her to die. This seemed like the best option, everyone would survive, she wouldn't be controlled by Validar any longer. This was the best option.

"Do what you must."

"Godspeed, Alex." Lucina said, after a moment of hesitation from her. Time seemed to slow down now, but at the same time everything sped up. Alex took in the last things she'd see in her life. The beautiful sunset, Lucina and how such a beautiful young woman she had become from the tiny little baby back in Ylisstol, she took in the breeze and how nice it felt.

She didn't want to die, but this was for the best. She was terrified, she didn't want to leave her friends, the Shepherds, Chrom especially. But this had to be done.

"STOP!" Came a voice, but the events were already going much too fast for it to stop.

The blade pierced through Alex easily, straight through her heart. There was pain, despite Lucina having told her painless, but it wasn't the girls fault. Of course having steel going through your heart would hurt. Blood started seeping out of the wound, and some escaped through her mouth. As Lucina took the sword out of her body for the wound to now bleed freely, she smiled, even though it hurt and it was hard to breathe and it was getting worse and worse. Tears fell from her eyes as she fell, but now felt peace. Everyone would now be safe. The Shepherds would be safe. The future would be safe. Most importantly, Chrom would be safe. The world went silent, and then her vision went black, her last breath exhaling out of her lungs before reaching the ground, and closed her eyes. Where ever she went now, she would know that they were all now safe from her.

"ALEX!" Chrom rushed over, and caught her falling body before it hit the ground. "Oh gods, no.. NO! ALEX! Come on, WAKE UP!" Chrom shouted urgently, and his voice started wavering and cracking the more he shouted. He knew it was pointless to do so, that she was already gone. Her body was already going cold and she did not respond at all to him. His best friend was gone, but he didn't want to believe it. Refused to believe it.

Lucina stood behind him, her sword dripping with the tacticians blood, and even a bit onto herself. She stared absently at the scene before her. Her mind couldn't process the events truly happened. Chrom didn't care about getting blood on himself, as he normally did in battle, but this was different. Much different.

It was the blood of his closest friend, the one he always depended on and trusted with his life. Even after finding out that she could be controlled by Validar, he didn't want her to leave his side, because he trusted her more than anything.

As tears came out of Chrom's eyes, as he continued to shout and hold the limp body closely, his voice now going hoarse, Lucina finally processed what happened as she looked down at her bloodied hand. "Oh gods.." She muttered, and shook her head. "What... h-have I done..?" Maybe it was for the best, maybe this was would save the future, and make everything better.

But it didn't feel like it at all.

A slight breeze swept through the golden fields of sunset, as tears finally came from Lucina, and she knew she'd never be able to forgive herself. She dropped Falchion and collapsed to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably now. "F-father, I.." she choked, shaking her head. Chrom looked over at his daughter, still holding the lifeless body. He heard the whole conversation before this all happened, and knew his daughters heart was in the right place as she was only trying to do what was best, but he knew there could have been another way. She knew that now too.

Wanting two of the most important people in his world next to him, Chrom grabbed Lucina, much to her surprise, and pulled her over. He wrapped an arm tightly around her, having rested Alex's head now on his lap, and gripping her hand tightly with his. Lucina cried into her fathers shoulder, making incoherent phrases as she tried to apologize.

"I-it's okay, L-Lucina.." Chrom choked, quickly kissing his daughters forehead and held her tightly, as if he was about to lose her next.

After a while, Chrom carried Alex's body back to the other Shepherds. All sobbed heavily when they realized the bloody woman was in fact dead, and not only wounded. Lissa hugged her brother tightly, sobbing into him as he hugged and comforted his sister. Lissa and Alex had been like sisters, and losing her so close to losing their older sister only reopened their wounds. Sully cursed, and had to be held by Vaike and Stahl to keep from breaking anything as the three of them cried. Frederick didn't know how to react, as he had been wary of Alex, but never thought this sort of thing would happen. He stayed strong for the two royal siblings, not daring to cry one tear. Lucina kept her distance from the others.

However, no one could find Morgan, which rose some panic in the group, and made everyone realize this was real, there was no undoing what had happened. Alex was gone, and now as was Morgan.

The next day, the Shepherds all agreed to at once march back to Ylisse, and give the girl a proper burial at Ylisstol. She was not of royalty, but she'd done so much for the country that it felt as if it was the right thing to do.

The war was won, after Validar failed to resurrect the fell dragon Grima, having been instantly slaughtered by the Shepherds in revenge, and the death of Alex. Peace restored as well as it could to Ylisse, as the future was saved and destiny was altered.

Even though Morgan's body was never found, there was a tombstone next to Alex's with his name, in memory of the child.


End file.
